The Real Reason
by iceonthewing
Summary: "Is sex with me fulfilling?" Faberry. Prompt inside.


**A/N: Written for a prompt heymindy sent me on Tumblr. The prompt was: "Something including qfabray's love for bacon and her porndar and rachberry's bedazzling obsession. Just ridiculous fluff basically." If you don't know who qfabray and rachberry are, maybe some things won't make sense, but in the end, it's all Faberry.**

**A/N: I'm open for more prompts. My Tumblr is iceonthewing. tumblr. com :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Tumblr, or anything you can recognize._**

* * *

"Rach?" Quinn asks as she walks through the threshold of the Berry's residence. "Baby, are you downstairs?"

She huffs at the lack of response. The blonde was hoping to arrive to her girlfriend's place after the very tiring Cheerios practice and find her somewhere near the kitchen so she could give her some food.

"_Correction, some bacon_," she thinks. She's been craving the meaty goodness since Coach Sylvester told them how they sucked and to go hit the showers.

Quinn throws her gym bag on the floor unceremoniously and makes her way to the diva's room.

"Hey babe, could you- oh my god!"

"Quinny!" Rachel grins at the sight of the newcomer. She skips to her girlfriend to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Do you like it?"

"I- I- Rach, this… everything is…" Quinn looks around the room perplexed. The bed posts, the desk, the books, the lamps, every surface on the room, "beddazled."

"It is! Doesn't it look good? I, for one, think that it gives the room a very personal touch. One wouldn't come in here and not immediately think: this room belongs to Rachel Berry!"

"One… _definitely _wouldn't."

She sits on the bed carefully, the twinkles of the little jewellery blinding her for a second.

"Rach is… everything alright?" Quinn asks slowly, beckoning the girl to sit next to her.

"O-of course it is, Quinny, why wouldn't it be?" Rachel is a great actress, she is, but when it comes to lying to her girlfriend, her resolve always falters. Quinn is her kryptonite.

"Babe, I know you. When you're nervous, you ramble, when you're lying- at least to me- you stutter, and when you're worried, you bedazzle." Quinn waves around to prove her point and Rachel looks at the floor embarrassed. The blonde snakes her arm around her girlfriend's slim waist, giving a gentle and comforting squeeze. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong." Rachel forces a smile, failing miserably.

"Is this because of Operation BGB? Are you worried someone is going to catch on it?" Rachel shakes her head, still not looking at the blonde. "Are you- are you_jealous_?" Quinn asks as the thought strikes her with its absurdity. "'Cause I can assure you, what I feel for Sam is nothing more than platonic affection for a brother. In fact, sometimes it feels incestuous." She shudders.

"No, no I- it's not that. I know how you feel for Sam and I know how smitten he is with Finn and vice versa, these two can be so sickenly cute sometimes." A small, genuine smile creeps to her face, but as fast as it comes it disappears again.

"What is it then? Is there-" Quinn's expressions darkens, her voice adopting an icy tone that would make her freeze if it wasn't for the way Quinn is practically hugging her, "did someone hurt you? Were those stupid Anons again? I swear to God, if they so much as say a mean word to you again-"

"No, Quinn, baby" Rachel cuts her off, "you know I don't let them get to me. When I'm star and in a famous Broadway show, there're going to be people saying way worse than that and I'm taking the Anons criticism as a practice. In fact, I've had years of practice in high school."

The blonde girl looks away ashamed. "I'm so sorry-"

"Quinn, we've been over this a thousand times. Isn't it time for you to let it go?" When Quinn looks back, her girlfriend is giving her a hopeful smile. She returns it gratefully.

"Then what is bothering you? I've never seen such a serious case of… bedazzling." She cringes slightly.

Rachel doesn't answer but glances quickly at her laptop (also bedazzled) that is half closed on her desk. Quinn follows her gaze and frowns profusely.

"_So it is something that happened on the internet_," she thinks, "_and I'd dare to say on Tumblr_."

Quinn watches her girlfriend bite her lip nervously. She kisses her temple before rising from the bed and opening her laptop completely. She's welcomed with her own face looking back at her over a green background. Her Tumblr blog.

"Rach?" Quinn scrolls down her page, quickly scanning the posts to see if she accidentally posted something that came out the wrong way or sounded mean. She can't find anything. "I don't-"

"Quinn?" The blonde turns quickly to the shorter girl, her face a mask of confusion. Rachel sighs. "Do I satisfy you?"

Quinn chokes on air. "What?" She screeches.

"Do I satisfy your sexual needs? Am I enough for you? Is sex with me fulfilling?" Rachel asks in a rush.

"What? Of course it is! Why would you ask that? God, Rach, you know how much I_love_ sex with you." Quinn is frantic to make her see her point.

"Are you sure? Because if you are bored or if you need to get out of the routine- not that we have that much routine, because we practically have tried _everything_- you just have to tell me and I'm sure we could both find something that-"

"Babe, what? Stop, no- What are you talking about? I'm very,_ very_, happy with our sex life. I thought I made that clear with my… loud… vocal… approval."

"Then why do you ask for porn so much?"

"What?" Quinn stammers.

The petite girl struts to her side and starts pointing at random posts. "Porn, porn, oh look porn! Please, porn. More porn. Fabray's porndar," she huffs angrily.

"Wait you-" Quinn has to swallow her laugh, "you think I ask for porn because I'm not satisfied with _our_ own?"

The small condescending smile on Quinn's face only fuels Rachel's embarrassment. "Well, what else do you want me to think?" She cries throwing her hands in the air.

"Rach, I'm a horndog and they write about _us_." Quinn explains as she steps to the girl who turns around, giving her her back. The blonde hugs her from behind, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder and feeling her girlfriend melting at her touch. "Do you know how hot it is?" She whispers in her ear, her hot breath making Rachel squirm. "To read the things your fa- followers write about me doing to you? To read things I _want_ to do to you and things I didn't even know I wanted?"

"But-"

"And I've always said- _always_- that I prefer the real thing. How could I not? I want them to write porn, of course, to give me ideas of what I can do to you, at night, in a dark closet, on the kitchen table…" She bites Rachel's neck making her gasp, the sound turning her on even more. "Because you're mine, Rachel Berry, and no one has ever made me feel like only you can."

Rachel turns in her arms with a bashful expression. "Really?"

"Really." Quinn leans down to kiss her, slow and languid and the brunette whimpers. God, she loves this girl. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiles. She glances at her laptop and shakes her head, then closes it with a click. "I guess I worry too much."

Quinn looks around at the rainbow-like room and nods. "You're going to have to take this down if you don't want me to get an epilepsy attack."

Rachel giggles and jumps on the bed. She sits on her heels, one hand caressing the mattress and looks at Quinn seductively. "Later. Now I want to put into practice this fic I just read…"

Quinn doesn't have to be told twice.


End file.
